


Bless Me Father

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, Confessional Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, guess who's going to hell, i tried to look up how confessions work but tbh who cares, kylo is a priest, me and you buddy me and you, not a great one but w/e, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gives Kylo a blowjob in a confessional. During a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED and i did it for a friend bc why not. irlkylo on tumblr said she wanted a fic of hux sucking kylo off in a confessional booth in light of hearing that Adam driver would be playing a priest; here it is! 
> 
> so i guess kylo is a very unruly priest in this, with a lot of secrets from the others in the church.....he's always guilty at first and then its like Well. he tries, guys, he tries. It's just really hard to follow through.

Kylo had been actively avoiding working shifts in the confessional for the last week. After the last...incident...with Hux, he couldn't bring himself to step foot into the thing. Even just walking past it sent a shiver up his spine, and a warmth would build in his lower belly as his hands gripped tightly to his cross.

He knew it was wrong, what they had done. Knew it was a sin on multiple levels; it haunted him every night. And nearly every night, he would find himself breathless, one hand pulling mercilessly at his cock while he gripped a rosary in the other. His hips would buck into the friction, eyes closed as tightly as he could manage, and in between desperate bits of prayers he would find himself moaning the other man's name. Imagining it was his hands – no, his mouth – on his cock. He could still see the man's green eyes flash with lust through the grates of the confessional as lewd, sinful words spilled from his plush lips. He could still feel the echoes of his orgasm from the words alone, and he could definitely still feel the shame as he felt his cum begin to seep through his trousers beneath his robes. 

He knew it was wrong, and he hoped that by avoiding the confessional, he could avoid Hux. He saw him in the back of the church every now and again when he would give a sermon, directly in his line of sight. Kylo had gotten good at keeping his voice steady as he read, even though he swore he could feel the other's arousal from across the crowd. The heavy layers of robes did well to cover his own hard-on, though he wondered if Hux could sense it similarly. 

Avoiding the confessional booth was a futile attempt, though. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to return to his duties, much as he hated them. 

And now, here he was, pressed against the back of the booth, one hand splayed against the adjacent wall while the other gripped a rosary, eyes closed and lips parted as he stuttered prayers while Hux kneeled, lips wrapped around his cock. 

Kylo had never wanted to be a priest, only joining because his father had threatened to send him away unless he “cleaned up his act.” As it would seem, not much had been cleaned up. 

A moan broke the chain of Hail Mary's he had tried to finish, and his hips bucked against Hux. His mouth was so wet and warm, and the noises the man made around him were so obscene, so out of place in the stifling box. He had watched Hux in the beginning, watched as he looked up at him through light lashes, green eyes piercing even in the dark of the confessional. Hux's cheekbones were already so defined, but the way they hollowed as he took in Kylo's length was positively sinful; his plush lips swollen and pink around him. The booth was so small and cramped even for one person, it was a miracle that Hux – slight as he was – managed to kneel at Kylo's feet at all. His hands wandered from rubbing Kylo's thighs beneath his robes, up towards his chest, tweaking his nipples and pulling at the barbels through them. He was a priest, and had been for a year, but some things he simply couldn't give up, as long as no one else in the church knew about them – they were small secrets in comparison to everything else he hid.

The rosary was slipping out of his grasp, hands sweaty and going slack with every lick and suck from Hux. His free hand moved from the wall to Hux's head, fingers weaving through the orange locks to pull, dragging him farther onto his cock. He was practically inside the other's mouth to the hilt, close to fucking his throat, yet Hux made no sound of complaint. His fingers flinched every now and again, but he was as in control of himself as ever. It made Kylo's cock throb harder. 

“Hux,” he whispered, and even then his voice sounded far too loud in the small space. “Hux, I think I'm going to come--”

The door on the other side of the confessional booth shifted, and both men froze, with Kylo clapping a hand against his mouth to stifle the moans. The rosary dangled from his lips, the beads digging into his skin as sweat dripped down the side of his face. 

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned...”

An old woman had seated herself on the other side of the grate, head bowed and her hands folded in prayer beneath her chin. She had thick black sunglasses on, and Kylo hoped her hearing was shit. 

“My last confession was two months ago....”

Kylo was holding stock still when he felt Hux lean back, scraping his teeth along his cock as he pulled himself off. There was a wet pop when his lips parted, but the woman didn't seem to hear. Kylo just watched, mortified and horribly turned on at the same time as Hux tilted his head, dragging his tongue from the base of his cock up to the head, which he grazed with his teeth, more gently this time. It took all of Kylo's will power not to moan, and he could feel his orgasm building. Hux didn't even seem to care about the woman, rather, he seemed to be more enthusiastic; bringing his hand up to wrap around Kylo, pumping him in between licks, his thumb occasionally working against the slit. Kylo was dripping a near obscene amount of precome, only making the slide of Hux's hand even more filthy and audible. 

Kylo gasped as Hux licked at the slit of his cock, and he heard the woman stop speaking on the other side of the grate. Fuck. Her hearing was not as shit as he hoped.

“Father? Is everything all right?”

Swallowing, Kylo never broke eye contact with Hux. “I...I'm fine, I'm sorry.” Hux lazily licked up his length, a bored expression on his face. “Your...your sin is not as grave as you think it is.”

“But Father, I've taken the Lord's name in vain and –“

Kylo gritted his teeth as Hux's hand pumped him slowly. “Madam, believe me when I tell you that the Lord is not...is not going to punish you for a small outburst in times of...what, surprise?” His hips bucked when Hux trailed a finger gently up the underside of his cock, his touch feathery. “Some Hail Mary’s should be enough penance,” he rushed out.

“But Father –“

“Madam.” It was taking all of his strength to keep his voice steady as Hux took his length down his throat again. “H-have faith in what I say.”

There was a moment of silence, and Kylo was afraid she was going to protest once more. He wasn't sure he could last that much longer.

“Thank you, Father. I look forward to Mass.”

There was a shuffling on the other side of the confessional, and as the door shut, Hux shifted, standing in the cramped box and undoing his trousers.

“I thought she was never going to leave,” he whispered, turning around.

Kylo whimpered as he watched Hux reach behind him. There was a wet sound and a soft huff from the ginger as he gently withdrew a large plug that glistened, even in the dark of the booth. Though Kylo couldn't see his face he saw the way Hux's head dipped forward as he moaned, and he rushed to his feet, shoving the man against the wall as his hands fumbled with his robes. 

“Always so prepared,” he huffed, face buried against the other's neck. 

“I know you can't resist,” Hux panted. “Fathe–“

Hux was cut off as Kylo pushed in, straight to the hilt. He gave him only a second to adjust before he pulled out and repeated at a brutal pace. The snap of his hips against Hux's ass and the low keening noises he made were the only things on his mind; any guilt he had from before non-existent. One hand braced against the wall while the other wrapped around Hux's waist to grasp at his cock. The ginger grit his teeth at the sensation of the beads digging in against his overly sensitive skin from the rosary still clutched in Kylo's hand. 

It wasn't long before he came, head falling back against Kylo's shoulder as he choked off his own moan. The walls of the booth were thick, but they weren't soundproof. Kylo continued to pump him even once he'd finished; his hand and the rosary covered in cum.

He followed soon after, teeth digging into Hux's throat as his hips stuttered to a stop and his cock throbbed. Licking his lips, he slowly disengaged himself, his cock sliding out wetly. He traced a finger through the bit of cum that slid down along Hux's thigh, and smiled when he felt the man's muscles jump at the touch.

Falling back against the bench, Kylo adjusted his robes and trousers as he realized just how hot it had become in the confessional. Sweat slicked his body, and he could feel the hair against the back of his neck sticking. Hux had been still against the wall, but he finally shifted, reaching down to pull up his pants and briefs. Kylo couldn't help but feel his face heat again at the sight of his ass when he bent, red and slick and loosened. 

“Well, Father,” Hux murmured, turning around and running a hand through his own damp hair. “I look forward to Mass.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm going to Hell and i hope to see yall there too! May the Fourth be with You....


End file.
